User talk:LittleBro02
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Little sister.jpg page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 14:57, May 22, 2011 Your deleted articles Hello, here on BioShock Wiki we don't allow articles about fan-fiction. You can see what kind of content we allow in our BioShock Wiki:Content Policy. This is the reason why the article you created was deleted. If you still want to share your creation with other people, you could create a blog post about it or move your article to one of the BioShock fan-fiction wikis. I have placed a copy of your deleted article below, in case you want to use it. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 15:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) She was kidnapped by a big sister at a young age of 4. Her parents came to Rapture together, to begin their search on her but Hayley was killed by a brute splicer and James commited suicide as he found her in Dionysus Park. At the place of her kidnapping was at her grandmother's house in Ireland. She was reported missing 3 days after she was gone. After she was kidnapped, her father and mother set of to rapture to find her after she had been kidnapped. She was intrested in boats and aeroplanes so, every week they got post of her secret messages. She is much like Cindy Meltzer. Some of her messages were beculia which they could not understand so the began their search after the 25th Message. When they got an audio diary from her her voice was full of a echo as the main person speaking was Sofia Lamb. After three whole months of her kidnapping, Hayley went physco on her mother-in-law and decided to send her to Rapture, so she did. But after six months she never returned so they decided to go to Rapture themselves. Just before the left to Rapture they stayed in Ireland near the beach where she was kidnapped. There they got more messages with the names of "Sofia Lamb" and "John Morris" who she said were involved of Little Sister develpoment then the got the most strangest message of all saying "Goodbye grandma Mr. Bubbles has put an end, just me and him no one else" which they assumed that Kim (Joyce's grandmother) was dead and that they should go themselves. So when Hayley and James went in their submarine, they set off to Rapture on the 14th May 1967. Although they still got messages like Joyce was spying on her parents. But these messages were audio diaries from when she first got kidnapped her as a human saying "Mummy, Daddy come quick" Lamb sent these meassages to scare them. IN RAPTURE When she was in Rapture, she was left human for 2 whole weeks and then she was turned into a Little Sister and bonded to a Rumbler, Big Daddy was her uncle John Unwin who lived lived in Rapture from the start. Joyce was the most bravest Little Sister and spoke to Eleanor from a firm distance. When James and Hayley arrived in Rapture, they began their search from Fontaine Futuristics and finished in Dionysus Park where they found Joyce and tried to hold her. Joyce was very sure about what Eleanor had told her to do and she did it straight away to help her find Subject Delta. When Subject Delta entered Dionysus Park, he finds audio diaries left about the Little Sisters and Joyce and finds out whom took Joyce and punishes her in Eleanors command. But when Eleanor gave a hard task for Joyce, she hesitated to do it she was commanded to kill her Big Daddy by herself with her syringe so that's what she did. In Dionysus Park, Subject Delta is told to harvest or rescue three little sisters and Joyce is not one but is involved in the Telepathic Messages from Eleanor and the gifts what she gives Subject Delta. In Siren Ally most of the turrets are not wotrking that is because of Joyce's relationship with Subject Delta. When you enter Fontaine Futuristics, you meet Alex the Great who tries to kill you and tries to kill Joyce but when you lure him out that brings great strength to Joyce and she helps you to find Eleanor but you never know that she's helping you. With the audio diaried which she left, they are all about her first two weeks in Rapture saying how she misses James and Hayley and all sorts of things that nobody would expect a 4 year old to say.}} :You have continued to create fan-fiction articles despite my warning. As a result, you have been banned for a short period of time. If you want to explain your actions, you can leave a message here. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 04:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC)